The Beauty of the Silver Snow
by lolahlovegood
Summary: WARNING: FOR MATURE READERS ONLY. THIS FIC CONTAINS RAPE, INCEST AND OTHER GRAPHIC DESCRIPTIONS OF ABUSE. Lucius has abused his son each year at Christmas since first year. Draco falls in love with a certain loony blonde whilst at school. What family secrets will be revealed when she is captured and brought home to the Malfoy Manor this Christmas? Lemons, Malfoycest, Druna, Veela
1. Chapter 1

The Christmas holidays at Malfoy Manor were always full of parties and balls, with the most important of the Dark Lord's followers present. Draco found each Christmas as tiresome as the last, with so many people to dress up for, and play the part of the perfect son as a part of the perfect and prestigious Malfoy family.

Then, every year, his father would get drunk. It was always the same, year after year. He wasn't sure if his mother even knew, or whether she just let him go to Draco in the night, and do the things he did to him. It made Draco sick. It had started when Draco was twelve, and back for his first Christmas holidays as a Hogwarts student. He had tried to fight him then, but in the years that came had given up, and succumbed to the agony and shame that his father would subject him to. He wondered if perhaps it was even his fault.

His father would kiss him, and whisper to him how beautiful he was. Draco cursed his good looks, his straight nose, his perfectly shaped pink lips, and his pale silver eyes, which he made as cold as stone and hard as steel, and prayed wouldn't show his faltering nerve.

His father would undress him, revealing his slender frame which had grown more and more tall and broad with each year. His flawless, milky-white skin, pale and smooth as alabaster and delicate as porcelain. Draco cursed his Malfoy flesh, that bruised so easily, and glowed and left him flushed in the cheeks so beautifully it was a mockery to himself.

His father would force him to his knees, and despite Draco's pleading, would shove himself into his mouth and fuck his throat so hard he would gag, and his eyes would water, and his choking sobs would crack his voice as he cried and begged for him to stop.

Then, his father would fuck him. Sometimes rough and sometimes slow, but always achingly hard and painfully brutal, with one hand in his hair and the other at his dick, fondling and pumping him until he came himself. Draco always came, shudderingly, painfully, beautifully hard, and he hated his traitorous body for giving himself away to his father each time.

Draco wasn't gay. He knew that when he saw his mother the morning after the first time, and wished it was her who had visited him at night. He had male friends at school, and never thought of them in that way. In fact, the thought made him sick and disgusted and angry and hurt all at once.

He knew he wasn't the only pure blood son who experienced the torture of a father who was filled with drink and listed after him. Blaise had snapped at him once, and told him that he should stop taking it out on everyone else that his father raped him and just deal with it, because he wasn't the only one. Draco had stopped fighting after that, after he realised that Blaise and Theo, and even Pansy had fathers who acted just like his. It was like a pure blood right of passage or something that they were told they would understand when they were older, and had children of their own.

Draco planned never to have children of his own. That was, until he saw her.

Luna Lovegood had arrived to Hogwarts when he was in his second year, and though he knew that thirteen was too young to fall in love, he felt a pull towards her and could hardly control the cold look in his eyes when they found hers. Her silvery hair fell in messy curls to her tiny waist, and her skin was milky white as his, with rosy lips and rosy cheeks and bright blue eyes looking up at him through long eyelashes. He dealt with the jolt in his heart whenever he saw her by putting her down, and picking on her worse than the others did. He hated himself and his prick and his body for wanting her, especially after what had been his first sexual experience over the previous Christmas break, with his own father. But somehow, he hated himself more for the way he treated her, and he felt himself becoming him and there was nothing else to do but watch as his soul was replaced with the cold look in his eyes, and the evil smirk he plastered on his face.

He knew no other way.

She had grown up and he had watched. From the twelve year old girl he first saw being sorted into Ravenclaw on that first night in the great hall, to a beautiful angel who was graceful and fragile as she was beautiful. He cried himself to sleep most nights, knowing he could never be good enough for her and her kind, bright heart.

This Christmas, Draco was in his sixth year at Hogwarts, and at the annual Malfoy masquerade ball. He could never have prepared himself for what the night had in stall for the sweet girl he had dreamed about since he was small.

His father was there, talking with guests and throwing him looks now and then through his black mask, letting him know that he had no plans to break their Christmas tradition of fucking and sodomizing into the early hours of the morning. Draco stood with Blaze, who was talking about some pug-faced girl he was chasing, or something of that sort. Draco wasn't really listening. Instead, he had pushed his own mask up onto his head, and was throwing down drinks, trying as hard as he could to get as drunk and shit-faced as he could, before having to face his father later. His mother was throwing him looks of her own, that told him he'd better not make a scene or he'd be black and blue before morning. He was not prepared for what happened next.

He left Blaise, who seemed mildly annoyed that his best friend had stopped pretending to listen to him whinge about his girl troubles, and staggered over to a waiter with a tray. Thrusting his empty shot glass into the fumbling waiter's empty hand, and quickly knocking back another two from the tray, he grabbed a third for the road and looked around the room of ball gowns and perfectly-pressed tuxedos. His vision was swimming and he faltered for a moment when his eyes cam to rest upon a silvery-blond haired girl with her face hidden under a silver mask.

She was being dragged from the stairs leading up from the dungeons by a chain around her neck, her hands were tied. His heart stopped.

"You may be drunk as fuck, Draco" Pansy pouted, having wandered over with Blaise to meet Draco where he stood with his mouth open in horror, staring, "but I swear to Merlin that's Loony Lovegood over there with McNair." Blaise squinted in the direction Draco was looking, before his mouth spread into a wide grin.

"I think you're right Pansy, what a great idea to have the blood traitor join us for the party." Draco ignored him, his heart racing and his feet glued to the spot as he tried to come to terms with what was happening.

"Excuse me, fellow guests!" Bellowed McNair, "Mr. Malfoy, our kind and generous host has an announcement to make regarding tonight's entertainment." Draco's heart sank as the realisation hit him. Each year at the ball, one mud blood or blood traitor would play the part of the whore, as the night turned into an orgy after midnight. Draco would always slip away during this part of the evening, as it made him sick to see a bunch of death eaters fuck some poor girl until she was bleeding and raw and unconscious. At the end of the night, the winner of the night's raffle would get to take her home to their private chambers, where she would become their own personal slave.

Last year's girl had been one he had recognized from his year at Hogwarts, a Hufflepuff. He had heard that she had died sometime a few months later, as a slave to Fenrir Greyback. He shuddered at the thought. As his father rose to the front of the crowd which had gathered in front of the girl, Draco tried, with his fuzzy head, to formulate a plan.

"Guests!" Lucius exclaimed, "What I have for you tonight, you will truly thank me for!" There was an eruption of laughter around the room but Luna didn't flinch. Her head was hung, but her bright eyes looked widely up at Lucius through her glittered mask with fear. Did she know what was in stall for her? "This one," Lucius was saying, "is the most beautiful one I think we've ever had here at the manor. It's a shame really, that she is a blood traitor, or she would have made a lovely wife for one of us, perhaps my son, Draco. Her blood is pure." A collective moan could be heard from around the room, and there was a flurry of movement as all of the wives and women moved to leave, just as they did every year. Draco would normally take this opportunity to escape, but this year he had no intention of running to his room to await the later appearance of his drunken father. Not when Luna was here.

"See you boys," came Pansy's voice from his right elbow, "have fun with her." Draco didn't acknowledge her as she left with the other women, but instead made his way to the front of the crowd, to where his father stood. He bit his bottom lip and pinched his cheeks on the way, knowing how irresistible his flushed cheeks and pink lips were to his father. He let a lock of hair fall from his perfectly smooth hair, into his face.

"Draco!" Came his father's surprised greeting, Draco could already see that his plan was working, as he saw his fathers eyes travel from his hair down to his face, before resting on his lips, as he licked his own hungrily, "Have you decided to stay with us, then? What a lovely surprise."

"Father," Draco said in a strangled whisper "not this one, not this one." Lucius' expression quickly turned from happy surprise to angry surprise, and he glared at his son's beautiful face in anger. Draco heard a sharp inhale from Luna, and he swallowed hard as he tried to ignore the electrifying pull that he felt towards her, and the urge to just sweep her up and run her out of the hall and into the forest beyond the manor where he could apparate them to safety.

"What do you mean, 'not this one'?" Lucius hissed, "Are you telling me to spare her? You are my own son and you will not show signs of weakness!" Luna's eyes looked frantically between Draco and his father, finally giving way to her fear as she flinched and stepped away slowly. McNair yanked the rope around her neck and she whimpered, falling to the floor at Draco's feet. Draco had never felt so angry.

"Father, no." he said sternly, the anger in his voice had removed the fear that would lace his words when they were in the bedroom together, and he hoped to Merlin that this would provide enough of a contrast for his father to feel the anger which boiled beneath the surface of his adolescent son. Instead, his father just laughed, a low, cruel laugh, and Draco felt the crowd around him, who were watching the fight between father and son unravel before their eyes with fascinated attention, shiver collectively. Draco's resolve crumbled as he became desperate."Father, please." he choked, his voice breaking over the plea, "I love her."

The silence that permeated the room was palpable, and the horror that could be seen on Lucius' face, even half concealed under his mask, was alarming. Draco couldn't even look at Luna, he didn't want to see the disgust he was sure was on her face as he confessed his love for her in such a petty way in front of the large audience of death eaters as they waited to rape her. He didn't want to see her disappointment that this, that he, the Malfoy heir, who bruised easily and was as delicate and lovely as a _girl_, was the only hope she had in this world of escaping that fate. He only just had time to find Blaise's terrified face in the crowd before he heard his father's angry yell, and the blow to his face that meant he knew no more.


	2. Chapter 2

Draco woke slowly to a dim light and familiar surroundings. His whole body ached, and he groaned softly as he wondered what had happened and where he was. He noticed that he was naked in his bed, under the covers of his black silky sheets, and was aware of the faint taste of blood. Suddenly, he remembered the night's events and sat up quickly, panting hard as he fought the chains tied to his wrists. He yelped when he felt an incredible pain in his ribs. He heard a soft voice speak from the corner of the room.

"You don't need to worry about me." it said, and he started, squinting into the darkness just enough to see a silvery blonde, ethereally beautiful girl sitting calmly on the chair in the corner of the room, though even if he hadn't seen her, he would've known that voice anywhere. If it hadn't been for the shackles around her ankles and the hands, tying her to the chair, and the chain around her neck, he would've thought she was sitting there of her own free will.

"Luna." he said breathlessly, all pain he was feeling melted away, and he absently wondered how hard his father had hit him. Was she really there? Was she really safe? Draco shook his head and blinked at her, before bringing the cold back into his eyes. "I mean, Loony, what the fuck are you doing here?" Luna sighed and a brief look of disappointment flashed through her overly large, blue eyes, before her trademark dreamy look returned.

"Well," she began, "I was spending the day with daddy, it was a lovely day indeed. We were picking the dirigible plums which are ready to come off of the trees this time of the year. You know, you could use one Draco, they're really-"

"Loony, stop." Draco cut her off abruptly, "I don't care about fucking plums and rainbows and sunshine right now. I meant why are you here now, in my room! And why the fuck am I tied up like this?" He struggled angrily against his restraints again, ignoring the pain in his ribs, but it was no use.

"Oh." she said softly, a slight confused frown on her face as if not understanding why he wouldn't want to know all about the benefits of the juice of a dirigible plum, "Well, after you, um, got knocked out, you kind of fell on the floor and Luci- your father started kicking you in the head and all over." She paused and closed her eyes briefly, before opening them and continuing in a small voice. "It was really awful, it looked like you were really badly hurt. There was blood coming from your eyebrow and your mouth and your head and your body and there was blood everywhere. At first I thought he'd killed you..." Her dreamy eyes stopped at the foot of the bed and she stared blankly.

Draco wasn't too surprised about what she was telling him. While his father usually didn't like to mess up his son's appearance, he had hit him before in the past, and Draco was glad that he had been unconscious for most of the violence taken out on his body this time. But he still didn't understand what they were doing here, like this.

"But Luna- Loony, why are we here?" He was getting impatient. "Did you- Did they-..." his voiced cracked with emotion and he grit his teeth in frustration and humiliation that his feelings were showing. Luna didn't seem to notice.

"No. I wasn't raped." she said calmly, and he felt the relief flood through him like a warm and welcome wave. "After your father had beaten you up really badly, he seemed to realize what he'd done and he became frantic." she continued quietly, "He dismissed the guests and fell to the floor beside us and started kissing you all over and telling you that he was sorry. It looked like he really loves you, Draco." Draco scoffed and laughed dryly, his ribs protesting.

He was sure his father loved him. The tenderness he showed him before and after they 'made love', as his father put it, each time, was evidence of that. Draco didn't want his love, and he hated his father for not being able to control his anger. Now he had made a fool of himself and humiliated the Malfoy family, in front of countless guests. Draco knew that it would take some serious explaining and damage-control to repair what had transpired tonight. Perhaps that's where his father was.

"Where's my father now?" he asked the girl sharply. She looked up and met his eyes before replying. He noticed a flicker of concern in her bright blue orbs.

"I'm not sure." she said, "I think he has gone to get a healer. He dropped you off here and did some healing himself, but you're still all bruised, he didn't seem to like that. And I think I heard something about broken ribs." Draco scoffed again and rolled his eyes.

"No," he mumbled, "he wouldn't like that at all." Luna met his eyes again, confused, and he shook his head at her, dismissing her question. There was a long pause before either spoke again.

"Draco," Luna breathed softly, leaning towards him in her chair, "did you really mean what you said in the hall? Are you in love with me?" She looked down at him and he saw it, there in her eyes, the look he had so hoped he'd never see, when she looked at him, he saw pity. He looked around nervously, but before he had time to answer, the doors burst open, and in came his Lucius, his father, with his robes billowing around him and a skinny, ancient-looking man with spectacles on his tail.

"Oh, thank Merlin, Draco!" Lucius exclaimed, rushing to his side, "My darling boy, you're awake! I was so worried!" Draco rolled his eyes as his father grasped his hands together. "This is Doctor Mellow, from St. Mungo's, your regular doctor couldn't make it." Draco noticed an evil look in Lucius' eyes, but didn't have a chance to contemplate it as the doctor began poking and prodding him with his wand.

After Draco was healed to the healer's satisfaction, he prescribed bed rest and left a sleeping draught by the bed. Draco looked after him longingly as he left the room. The doctor hadn't even so much as questioned why Draco was tied up in such a way. Lucius, who had been over with Luna in the corner of the room, whispering Merlin-knows-what to her as she watched Draco with wide, frightened eyes, made his way back to Draco's bedside, gliding as though he was hovering above the floor. Draco crushed his eyes closed tightly, and leaned away from Lucius as he kissed his son's forehead lovingly.

"My son." he murmured gently, "My Draco, do you know how much you worry me? Do you know how much I love you?"

"No, father." Draco said coldly, obediently, mechanically, and stared with dead eyes at Luna, who seemed even more frightened than before.

"Well," Lucius continued "Seeing as I can't show you right now, I will have to show you how I would _like_ to make love to you, by fucking the blood traitor here, while you watch." Draco's blood once again ran cold, and he watched, horrified and glued to the bed, as his father went over to the chair on which Luna sat, untied her hands and feet, and yanked her to the floor by the chain around her neck. Luna fell hard with a whimper. Draco struggled against his restraints again, this time without the pain in his ribs to slow his movements. He let out a frustrated yell, which his father misinterpreted.

"Would you like that, my son?" Lucius said, a grin forming across his face and he knelt down and ripped the strapless silver ball-gown that Luna was wearing off of her perfect breasts, which bounced free, her nipples hardening in the cool night air. Lucius groaned, and stuck two fingers in his mouth, while Draco reeled from the attraction he was hit with, feeling himself harden suddenly in response. He felt the familiar disgust with himself and his traitorous body, and he closed his eyes tightly and threw his head back to the sensation, letting out a strangled cry of conflicting frustrations.

"No, Father!" he cried, bringing his head back down so that his eyes rested once more upon Luna's, "Take me! Take me instead! Please, father, I love you father! Please take me instead!" Lucius' movements to take of the rest of Luna's dress halted at this, and he looked up at Draco, shocked. Luna looked equally shocked, her eyes widening even more, and Draco dragged his own away from them to look at his father. Lucius dropped the chain he was holding, and ran to his son once more, casting a wand-less binding charm on Luna as he left her, so that she was frozen as she was, on all fours, with her beautiful breasts still exposed, and her eyes still locked on Draco's. He looked back at her and she blinked at him in confusion as his father began removing his clothes.

"I knew it, my son. I knew you loved me too. I can feel it, feel it in your body when you tremble as I take you each time." Lucius moaned. Draco closed his eyes, lamenting what he knew he would have to do, to keep his father from taking her, Luna, the love of his short and miserable life. Slowly, be blinked one eye at Luna, before he tore his eyes away from her confused expression and began to play the part his father wanted him to. He was so glad that his hasty plan was working.

"Ohh, father." Draco groaned erotically, "Don't tease me so, it has been too long." He heard Luna's horrified gasp, but ignored her and continued, hoping he could at least skip the first stage of their ritual, not only because he didn't at all fancy the torture of having to choke on his own father's unforgiving cock, but also because he wasn't sure Luna could handle that. "Come over here and fuck me." Draco gestured eagerly with his bound hands, wanting to get this over with. He couldn't even look at Luna.

Lucius moved with great enthusiasm until his mouth was on his son's and he was kissing him roughly. Draco felt the bile rise up in this throat, but kissed his father back for the first time with equal vigor, his hands still chained above his head, not wanting to give Lucius any indication that he was bluffing. Lucius groaned at his son's apparent willingness, and threw the covers off of Draco's naked body in one movement. Draco felt the sting of embarrassment as he heard Luna's whimper, and pictured her on all fours at the bottom of his bed, able to see his nakedness. Unfortunately, this image only made Draco harder, and he unconsciously moaned at the thought, right into his father's mouth. This seemed to awaken a new fire within Lucius, who naturally assumed his son was moaning and growing harder because of him.

He freed Draco's wrists of the shackles, and flipped him onto all fours swiftly. Draco whimpered, himself, when he realized that he was now directly facing Luna, their faces no more than a meter apart, mirroring each other's pose, only Luna was on the floor and Draco up on the bed. Luna's face was full of sorrow, and tears were rolling down her cheeks as she watched the scene play out in front of her silently. That detestable pity in her eyes, as strong as ever. As Lucius focused on preparing himself, and positioned himself behind his son, Draco raised a shaking arm and held his finger to his lips, hushing Luna. "Close your eyes." he whispered to her gently, so that Lucius couldn't hear. "Close your eyes, love. Keep them closed. I'll be alright, I promise, it'll be over soon." He said the last part half to himself, his calm voice never giving away any indication of the fear he felt. He swallowed nervously after Luna's eyes fell tightly closed.

Seconds later, Lucius was thrusting into Draco, and Draco felt the familiar burn of pain and cried out, but never let his eyes leave the form of the girl before him, her eyes glued determinedly closed. Draco couldn't help but groan as his father fell forward onto his back, curled his fingers around Draco's shaft and began pumping in time with his thrusts. The sight of the girl in front of Draco, eyes closed, breasts freed, so beautiful, was enough for him to be leaking with pre-cum already, and his breath caught in his throat as his father began to move faster.

"Ohh, Draco." Lucius snarled, and Draco closed his eyes too, blocking out his father's moans and focusing on how Luna's voice had sounded when she had asked him if he loved her.

Seconds later, he was coming, harder than ever, into his father's hand, with a strangled moan. To stop himself from crying out her name, he bit into his lip so hard that he tasted fresh blood, but he didn't care, as he rode out his climax and poured spurt after spurt of milky white cum right into his father's hand.

"Unghh!"Lucius followed his son, pouring the contents of his own climax into Draco, and the part where they were joined made a wet noise, as he thrust in one last time. Draco was spent, and hardly noticed his father pull out of him and rise, kissing his son's forehead before collecting his clothes.

"You can have her as a pet, my beauty." He said as he swept from the room, "get some sleep." With that he was gone, and relief flooded through Draco, before his shaking arms gave way, and he collapsed onto his front, unconsciousness taking him back.


	3. Chapter 3

Once again, Draco awoke in the dimly lit room, but this time it was to the sound of his name, called through soft lips. The kind of lips he dreamed about.

"Draco, Draco, Draco, wake up." He tried to clear the fuzz from his senses, and noticed a dull aching that seemed to take over his entire body. Yes, he remembered, his father had beaten him again, and now he was lying somewhere soft, his face planted in some soft material but where? On his bed, perhaps? And where had he heard that melodic voice before?

"Draco, please wake up, Draco." His head snapped up. He knew the voice, it was Luna, Luna was here.

"Luna?" His voice came out as a raspy, strangled sound, and he groaned as he pulled his protesting body up.

"Draco, oh Draco I'm down here." She sobbed. He leapt to his feet and rushed towards the sound of her voice, picking up his wand from the bedside table as he passed. He found her at the foot of his bed, still on all fours in the body-binding curse that his father had left her in.

"Oh, Merlin Luna I'm so sorry." He knelt on his knees beside her, and rushed to pull the sheet around her shoulders and release her of the curse.

"Thank you." She said in a small voice, pulling the sheet around herself tightly. Her long, silvery-blonde hair fell about her shoulders like the lining of a cloud, "I think you must have fainted."

"How long was I out?" Draco frowned, putting his his hands to his head and shaking the last of the fuzziness away. He took a moment to marvel at how exhausted he felt, and wondered whether it was the recent trauma his body had been through, or the incredible orgasm he had experienced. He hung his head silently, suddenly feeling ashamed as he remembered what had caused his orgasm, and the thought that Luna might have heard him having it, let alone surely be able to see the evidence of it on the sheets that were now covering her.

"Not long." She was saying, as they continued to kneel on the floor, and he noticed that the panic was gone from her voice again, and the serene, airy look was back on her face "You've been calling me Luna," she looked up at him dreamily, a soft smile gracing her perfect lips, "it's nice."

They were both silent for a moment, and as bright blue eyes stared into luminous silver, he realized he was still naked. He let her look at him, it felt good to let her see all that he was, and she slowly reached towards him with a hand, tracing one of the large bruises tainting his pale cheek. He flinched away from her slightly, but then closed his eyes and leant into her touch. Her hand traced slowly over his face, and he held his breath as she ran her fingertips over his lips. He let her explore him, his face, his jawline, his neck, his shoulder, before her hand came to rest on his chest, palm flat above his heart.

"You're very handsome, Draco." She said, "I've never seen a more beautiful person." She looked at him thoughtfully, "Are you quite sure you're not part Veela? I mean, that would explain your father-" and this was enough to bring Draco out of his reverie.

His eyes shot open.

"Stop looking at me like that, Loony." He snapped, and rose gracefully from her side to get dressed, noticing her flinch slightly, but ignoring it, as he stretched out his aching body. Why did she talk so much? He made his way to the oversized walk-in wardrobe, slamming the door behind him, and stood for a moment in the darkness, willing himself to calm down. He felt the rage causing his whole body to shake and his fists to curl tightly. With disgust, he vaguely realized that he was reminding himself of his father. His beauty, it was always about his beauty. Nobody could ever see past it, not even her.

After taking a few deeps breaths in the darkness of his wardrobe, he muttered a few quick cleaning spells on himself, and pulled on some nightclothes. He hadn't the energy to shower properly. Entering the room again, he scanned the space for the girl. When he didn't see her immediately, he felt panic, before hearing a light voice from the chair in the corner, where she had been when he first awoke in his room.

"I know that you are." She said, matter-of-factly, as if answering some question he had not asked. He sighed, purposefully.

"You know that I'm what?" He drawled, "Handsome? Well, great, Loony, thanks for stating the obvious, now shut-"

"In love with me." She cut him off. Draco stopped abruptly as he was moving towards his bed, and a moment of stunned silence was allowed before Luna continued, "I've seen you staring at me, at school, in the Great Hall, when I sit by the lake in the evenings. I can feel your eyes on me, I know you're watching me." She sighed, "I always thought it was the wracspurts, but now I-"

"Loony, no." Draco felt his resolve slipping again, "I mean- it was the whackspurts, or whatever they're called. I'm not in lo-" He ran his hand through his hair in desperation, "You don't know what you're talking about."

"Draco, it's okay." Her voiced was soft and he almost broke down when he heard once again how beautiful it was to hear his name on her lips. He let his eyes roll closed as the feeling swelled in his groin. "Draco," there it was again, and she tried to capture his eyes, "how long has he been doing this to you?" Draco flopped onto his bed, defeatedly, and buried his face in his pillow. They were _not_ having this conversation.

"That's none of your business, Loony." He said wearily, but the sharp edge was gone from his voice and he realized once more how tired he was.

"Draco, how long?"

"Since I was twelve, alright?" He admitted, defeated. There was another pause and he heard the chain around her neck clinking as she approached him, and felt her slight weight as she sat down next to him on the bed.

"You don't have to hide from me, you know." She said softly. Draco turned his face to her, and attempted to give her a cold glare.

"What are you still wearing that thing for, anyway?" Draco gestured towards the chain around her neck, and Luna shrugged nonchalantly, but seemed displeased that he was changeling the subject.

"It's not so bad." She said in her light, airy voice, though Draco could tell she was uncomfortable.

"Come here." He said gently and leant over her to remove the cold steel which had offended him. He tried hard to ignore the feeling of the soft skin of her neck beneath his fingers, and let them linger for a moment at her jaw, even after the chain had been thrown to the floor behind her. She was an angel, his thoughts reiterated to him, there was no way she could ever love a damaged, dirty person like him.

"There." he said, suddenly finding himself again,"Leave. You're free to go." He let his hand drop from her neck and turned away from her, hiding his pained expression behind his cool mask, and bringing his knees up to his chest. She started to speak again,

"Drac-"

"Luna, go." He cut her off as she tried to protest, and grimaced when he realized he had used her name again. He hoped she hadn't noticed, but the look on her face told him she had. "You will find some clean clothes in my wardrobe, and you will go to the forest behind the manor, use my balcony door over there." He gestured to the large glass doors behind Luna's shadowy form, "We're on the ground floor, so it shouldn't be too hard for you to climb over the bannister, and you will apparate-"

"Now see here, Draco!" Luna's voice was hardly raised, but for her, who's voice was always so calm and dreamy, this must have been a stern tone. He looked up at her, stunned to see that there were tears pooling in her eyes, "I will _not_ leave you." She whispered.

Draco gaped at her in silence, before steeling his expression.

"This is my home." He said quietly, "Luna, you don't know me. You saw it yourself, I'm dirty, I'm not-" his voice broke and he couldn't continue. As dry sobs rose from his throat and shook through his aching body, he put his head on his knees and cried.

"Draco, what he does to you, it's not your fault." She tried, and he shot his head up suddenly, glaring at her through tear-stained eyes.

"No? You're right, I didn't ask for this face!" He croaked angrily at her, "You think I'm beautiful, too, Loony?" His expression was manic, and his usually well-kempt, blonde hair was a mess, "You think I'm handsome?" Draco tore the buttons of his shirt open to reveal his sculpture-like body, with skin as white as snow, marred only by the purple bruises from his father's boot, "Then why don't you fuck me too, huh? Come on, fuck me, Loony, I'm your whore!" Luna shook her head at him sadly, and took the sleeping draught from the nightstand. Draco continued, crawling towards her as though posessed. "I'll probably come on command, too." he growled, in a low voice, "Would you like that Loony? Oh, yes, I _always_ fucking come."

"Drink this, Draco." she soothed him calmly, pushing him firmly back onto the pillows, "You're confused. You're in no fit state to talk to me right now. Drink this." She brought the cool, silver liquid to his lips, and he drank, with no energy left in his body to fight her. The exhaustion spread through him, and he was vaguely aware of silvery-blonde hair, and arms around him, comforting him, laying him down, wrapping him in the sheets, and telling him that everything was going to be okay.

She wouldn't leave him.


	4. Chapter 4

_He was at the ball again, with so many faces watching him, though he couldn't distinguish one from another. He was at his father's feet, bloodied and bruised and lifeless. His limbs felt heavy, and he couldn't lift his head, only roll it from side to side. Although his father dealt him blow after blow, kick after kick, he felt no pain. Hers was the only face he could make out. _

_Luna. A beautiful clarity amongst the blur and anger and movement of the rest of his world. She was beside him, screaming and crying and looking on in horror as the room faded and his fathers angry yells and sharp kicks turned to soft kisses and mild caresses and gentle words. He hadn't protested to the assault that his body had been subjected to up until this point, he had even willed it to increase, to let the next kick kill him and let it be over and let it not come to this. It was this he could not handle. The softness, the intimacy, the tenderness and care and love and praise from his father, it was too much. _

_He fought and fought but could not raise his arms to fend his father off. There was nothing to do but be loved, and hate, and yearn and long for that which was only just out of his reach. _

_He tried to open his mouth, to call her name, but the wind was taken out of him, and all he could manage was a rasping sound, as his father continued to smother him with unwanted love, and endless apologies. _

_Eventually, she faded away too, and he was alone again, an empty shell. He was his father's to fill and use and do with whatever he liked. And with the rest of the long line of the Malfoy family, absent yet present, in his life and in his soul, the very fibre of his being, there was no escape. _

Draco awoke with a yell, sitting bolt upright in his bead, his chest heaving as he gulped in precious air. He looked wildly around the room for Luna. Where was she? There was a thick blanket of snow visible out of his window, and the weak rays of bright white sunlight, emitting an ethereal silver glow over the grounds of the Manor, told him that it was likely already well into the afternoon.

The temperature inside his bedroom held a chill, but he still found himself to be in a pool of sweat, though this dampness was now already beginning to make him shiver. He could see his own breath in steam projecting from his mouth with every sharp exhale.

The lowered temperature of the room was explained when he spotted the doors to his balcony, half open and still, without a hint of a breeze to make them sway or slam closed. It was eerie, and the doors hinted at some motive. They held evidence that someone had been here, that someone had passed through them while he slept. He was suddenly struck with panic. Where was Luna? Hadn't she been here when he'd fallen asleep?

Draco twisted his body, and placed his bare feet onto the icy cold, marble floor, before rising slowly and carefully. He pulled his buttonless nightshirt around his body and tightly held it closed, while he crept slowly towards the open door. It was then that he heard the soft sound of a woman singing, a beautiful, tragic melody floating in from the open doors.

As he peered out onto the stone balcony, he saw her, kneeling barefoot in the snow on his lawn with his wand in her hand, tending to what appeared to be a small bush, which he knew had not been there the day before. She was wearing nothing but a large, white shirt of Draco's, which, because he was much taller than she, seemed to drown her, falling almost to her knees. He felt instant relief flood through his body, but then frowned as he noticed her shivering violently.

"Loony, what are you doing out here with no shoes and no coat?" Draco exclaimed, "You can't go about prancing around in the snow like that, you freaking lunatic!" He stormed over to her, his feet stinging sharply with cold as he stepped over the glistening snow. He briefly noticed that any sign of her own footprints were absent. How long had she been out here? Angrily, he grabbed her by he wrist, and ignoring her gasp and yelp, dragged her roughly back into the house.

"My wand, Loony." He snapped, and held out his hand angrily. Luna hung her head and replaced the wand in his hand, avoiding his eyes. Draco cast a quick warming charm over them both, slammed the doors closed, and lit the fireplace with a few flicks of his wrist.

"I was only growing you strawberries." Luna said in a tiny voice "I think they always taste the best when they're conjured in the snow." Draco furrowed his brow as he realized that she had been using his wand, yet had made no attempt to escape or harm him. _She said she wouldn't leave._ An unwelcome voice in his head reminded him, but he shook it away and looked down at the girl in confusion.

Luna's blond hair glistened silver as the snow in the light, and she looked back up at Draco shyly, wide blue eyes shining and cheeks and lips a rosy pink from the cold. The color contrasted beautifully with her pale, glowing skin, and for a moment, Draco forgot to breathe.

"Daddy always grew them for me at Christmas." She continued, and then giggled, "Mine are each a little on the small side, but there are so many that we shouldn't notice it too much. I hope you like-"

"Loony, I don't want any bloody strawberries." Draco said sternly, lowering his gaze and shaking himself for allowing himself to be entranced by her again.

"Don't you like them?" She looked surprised, "Well, it seems a shame to oet them go to waste. Perhaps your parents would like some, they were here earlier, you know. Do they like strawb-"

"My parents were here?" Draco cut her off sharply, "When?" Luna frowned,

"Oh, we'll your mother only just left." she stated in her light and airy tone, "She stayed for a little over an hour, and your father came in fairly early this morning." Her face suddenly turned dark and frightened, "I was hiding in your wardrobe, but I heard him say that he would be back after sunset, for more."

Draco looked over Luna's shoulder to see that the sun was low in the sky, and felt a feeling of dread capture his body.

"He said he would have some guests joining him." She whispered, her eyes wide and frightened. "He said-"

"Luna, listen to me." Draco stepped closer to her, so that their bodies were almost touching, and captured her chin in his hand, tilting her face up to his, and looking into her eyes earnestly. "We don't have long. You need to get out." She opened her angelic mouth to argue, but Draco cut her off.

"Luna, I won't be able to save you this time. He'll notice what I'm doing, it's too uncharacteristic of me to be throwing myself at him. Last night he was drunk, but tonight I don't think we'll be so lucky," there was a pause, where they both stared into each-other's eyes with desperate fear,

"I wouldn't be surprised if he's already worked it out and he's coming for you. But this time, he's bringing a troupe." Draco's eyes glazed over as he said this last bit, and he looked away from Luna's wide eyes, out to the sun, which was setting rapidly in the sky.

"Come with me." She pleaded with him, grasping the hand that wasn't holding her chin and pulling him towards the door. Draco's other hand dropped from her face, but he kept his feet planted firmly in place.

"Luna, I can't." He repeated the words he had said to her the night before, "This is my home. This house, it's literally a part of me, you don't understand, it's in my blood, they can trace my blood."

"Draco, there's something I have to-"

"Luna, just go."

"Draco!" Her determination was back, and the uncharacteristically fiery look in her eyes startled him. She brought her hand to the back of his neck and pulled him in, leaning up and pressing her lips onto his in desperation.

Draco froze, unmoving at first, stunned by the sudden warm feeling of her soft, wet mouth on his. She tasted of strawberries. She was kissing him, and his body reacted quickly, his groin swelling painfully, and an animalistic hunger consuming him.

As he fell out of his stupor, he began to deepen the kiss with a growl. He vaguely acknowledged in the back of his mind that all hope for the girl was lost the second she had decided to kiss his lips, because there was no way he could quell the hunger and desperation that he felt rising within him now. But just as this thought had run through his mind, he faltered. Was that _blood_ he could taste on her lips?

No sooner had he wondered why she was bleeding, he felt a sharp pain in his own bottom lip, feeling his own warm blood seeping onto Luna's tongue. Draco yelped and she pulled away, suddenly.

"You fucking _bit_ me!" He exclaimed, and realized with surprise that she was grinning at him triumphantly.

"Now they can track me, too." She said airily, and he looked at her, bewildered. She had mixed their blood.

Draco staggered backwards in despair, realizing that the sun had set completely now. His father would be here any second, and Merlin only knew what he had planned for them. How could he save her if she wouldn't save herself? The thought briefly crossed his mind that she should have been sorted into Gryffindor, with her stupid blind loyalty. Although, he guessed the uncharacteristically self-sacrificing heroism that he had been displaying lately wasn't exactly typical behavior expected of his own house, either.

Just when he thought his head would explode, the situation became worse. "Draco, it's not just that I won't leave you, it's that I _can't_." Luna whispered, tears filling her eyes again, "I've fallen in love with you."

Instead of feeling happiness at her words, he felt inexplicable fear, because just then, Lucius burst through the door, with Avery, Yaxley and McNair in tow.


	5. Chapter 5

"Well, well, well," Snarled Lucius, sauntering into the room, cane in hand, "did you hear that, boys? The blood-traitor's in _love_." The other three men, all clad in their individual death eater masks, wands raised, chuckled as they followed his lead. Draco remained glued to the spot, unable to think for the panic that was coursing through his body.

His father made his way over to Luna first, and yanked her by her delicate hair, so that she fell to her knees with a sharp whimper.

"Oh, Draco." He drawled condescendingly, without even looking in the direction of his son, "You know I love you very much, but right now, I think I'll have my way with her." He tilted his head to the side, and, leaning down, he pulled her face up to meet his with a sharp tug to her hair so that he could see her better, "Besides, she reminds me a little of your mother. It will be fun." The men smirked, and moaned collectively, as he dropped her hair and took a step back, undoing his belt.

_No_.

Draco closed the distance between himself and Luna in two long strides, putting himself between her and the men, who trained their wands on him immediately. He glared at his father, a most unfamiliar expression of defiance on his beautiful face, and he felt Lucius' warm breath on his mouth. Briefly Draco realized that he had grown over the past year, and the two men were now almost of equal height, their noses an inch apart. Then, Draco saw his father's eyes begin to cloud, and after a moment of staring into each other's equally cold, grey and silver irises, Draco felt Lucius bring their bodies flush together, and take his lips to the boy's neck.

Draco staggered backwards slightly, feeling Luna at his left calf, wrapping her arms around his leg, and feeling her small body against him tremble with fear. As he felt his father's warm breath ghosting over the pale skin just above his throat, the boy hissed, the sensation causing his eyes to close involuntarily and his groin to throb painfully against his father's thigh. The men behind Lucius let out a low hiss, themselves, and Draco's eyes rolled open to watch them, his chest heaving with sharp, fearful breaths, as they circled the three blondes like predators.

He swallowed hard, and tried to clear his unfocused eyes, but it was no use, and as his father continued to work at the sensitive flesh on his neck, he felt himself becoming powerless to his ministrations. He felt disgusted at how weak he was, always behaving like a whore beneath his father's command.

Lucius dropped his cane to the floor with a clatter, and Draco felt Luna jump at the sound. He felt his father's fingertips make contact with the small strip of exposed skin at his chest, accessible through the nightshirt, which was still buttonless after he had ripped it open himself the previous night. Long, slender fingers dragged themselves towards his navel, and Draco shivered, his eyes rolling closed again.

His father drew away from his neck suddenly, and Draco's eyes snapped open. His legs were like jelly, as he watched Lucius licking his lips at the sight of his son's obvious arousal. With horror, Draco realized that the other men, whose sons he knew from school, were looking at him in a similar way. It was as if the small strip of skin he had exposed had put them into some sort of trance.

"Father," Draco whispered slowly, finally finding his voice again, "we both know you're here for me. Lets leave the girl out of this."

Lucius threw his head back, and laughed cruelly, while the others continued to circle. He grabbed a handful of Draco's white hair at the back of his head, and the boy yelped in pain, as Lucius wrenched his head back to expose the milky skin at the younger boy's neck once more. Lucius watched his son's beautiful neck, shining with nervous sweat, contorting and spasming with every sharp, fearful breath, and groaned loudly, kissing it lightly before throwing his son to the floor beside Luna.

Draco felt the vulnerability of their situation with full force now, and his naked chest heaved in panic, gleaming in the firelight. He looked up at his father's bulging groin and bit his lower lip, before purposefully releasing it from his teeth and allow his lips to part in an enticing groan, parting his legs and squirming, throwing his head back to gaze into Lucius' eyes, as though reeling from an unseen pleasure.

"I can see what you're doing, Draco." Lucius drawled, caressing his son's name elaborately with his mouth, "And I must say, it's almost irresistible, almost." He clicked his tongue, "I'm very disappointed in you, son. If you're so in love with the girl, then why don't you show us?" The circling death eaters hummed in agreement, and began closing in on the group, but Lucius raised a hand and they each stopped in their tracks.

"Gentlemen, I have a better idea." Lucius stated menacingly, his mouth twisting into a cruel, self-satisfied smirk. With a wave of his wand, chains appeared around both Draco and Luna's necks, the end of both of which, he held tightly in his' hand. With a testing tug, and both teenagers fell forward, onto their hands, Luna whimpered, but Draco didn't make a sound, trying to work out what his father was thinking.

"You will show us," repeated Lucius, "by fucking the girl, while we watch." This seemed to shake the other death eaters out of the state of abstraction they were in, and Lucius turned to the men, each guffawing loudly. Draco's head shot up to his father in disbelief, his mouth went instantly dry. His father merely smirked at him, while the other men hissed again,

"What's the matter, son? Afraid your whore won't love you after you expose your terrible bedroom skills to her?" The four men laughed again, and Draco stole a glance at Luna for the first time since she had confessed her love for him. She looked so different now, all the color was drained from her face, and she was looking up at him with fear. The girl shook her head from side to side, and backed away from Draco with wide, petrified eyes. Draco was frantic.

"Father," he pleaded, "don't you love me? I thought you loved me." He hung his head purposefully, praying his plan would work, but even then, the hope that the other three men wouldn't get to Luna was farcical.

"My son," Lucius returned "my beautiful boy, don't you see? I love you immensely," he began to pace, "I show you this love, all the time. But you continue to defy me, you continue to stand up for this blood traitor, this whore, and show more feeling towards her than I've ever received from you. Whenever I make love to you, you are ungrateful, you tell me to stop, you resist me!" Lucius stopped pacing and turned to his son, casting a shadow over him menacingly, "Now, I will see her resist you, so that you know what it's like."

With that, he pulled both Luna and Draco up by their throats, and gestured for the others to take a seat in the Edwardian sofas by the fire. They did so, eagerly.

"Draco, undress her." His father ordered, and trained his wand on his son. Draco just stood there, and his father's face contorted with rage. "Crucio!" He yelled, and Draco dropped to the ground, his body on fire, with a thousand knives piercing his skin.

Any sound in the room was blocked out by the searing pain, and he was only vaguely aware that he was screaming. Then, as quickly as it had begun, the pain stopped, and Draco was left gasping and trembling on the hard floor, his muscles spasming and blood from where his head had hit the marble dripping down one side of his face and splattering onto the floor. He could hear sobbing, and as he weakly raised his head, he realized it was Luna.

"Do it, Draco, please." She gasped, "Please Draco, I don't mind." She started fumbling with the top button of the white shirt that clothed her, and he let out a groan of protest, but when he saw Lucius raise his wand in Luna's direction, he got shakily to his feet, the spinning in his head reminding him he hadn't eaten that day.

He took her into his arms and pressed a hard kiss to her forehead, tears staining his own cheeks now, all sense of self-preservation long gone. Then, slowly, he raised his shaking hands to the buttons of her shirt, and undid them one by one. As he removed reached the last button, Luna began to slide hiss own shirt from his shoulders, revealing his flawlessly sculpted torso to the rest of the room, and a soft gasp was heard from the direction of the couch as his shirt fell to the floor. Draco supposed that this was not only on account of his naked torso, but also in response to the sight of the many large, purpled bruises from the night before, which stood out boldly against his pale skin.

Focussing back onto Luna, he tried not to meet her eyes, as he dropped the shirt she had been wearing to the floor beside his, so that she was left wearing only a light pink pair of underpants. Those same perfect breasts that he had been allowed to see the night before, now freed once more, we're even more beautiful than he remembered, and he found himself unable to look away. His member strained against the thin fabric of his pants.

To his surprise, she made no attempt to shield her lithe form from his eyes, and, though he had been planning to go through with this being cold and detached, he felt that insatiable pull towards her body again, which increased tenfold when she bravely lowered the remaining scrap of clothing left on her.

There was a loud sound of approval from the couch, and Draco glanced over by accident. He really wished he didn't, because all three death eaters had their dicks out, pumping themselves slowly as they enjoyed the show. Draco screwed his face up in disgust, but quickly forgot about them when he felt Luna's soft hands at his waist. She had moved so close to him, that he could feel her naked stomach against his dick, only the thin layer of his pants separating their skin. They made eye contact, his eyes wide and frightened and hers confident and explorative, quite the role reversal, as she leant up to his ear.

"I'm not going to let them ruin this for me, Draco." She whispered, "I _want_ this, I _want_ you to violate me, and so do you. I'll keep up the act, but let's not give them what they want. Draco, take _control_." Luna placed kisses down the side if Draco's neck, from his ear down to his collarbone, where she paused and hooked her fingers in the band of his pants. In one swift movement, she pulled them to the ground, ending up on her knees, as his cock sprung free, and into her waiting mouth.

Draco, who had been in a kind of stupor until now, felt his eyes roll closed and his head fall backwards.

"Uungh!" His jaw dropped at the warm, wet feeling of her mouth all over him, and he was lost to any other thought than how good it felt. She grabbed his hand, and roughly placed it in her hair, and he gripped it tightly, hearing her gag as he took control, forcing himself into her, fucking her throat with reckless abandon. She had given him a license to treat her roughly, the way he secretly wanted to, and he took advantage of it, pulling her head back from his cock.

"Is this what you want, Loony?" He abhorred her, and she let out a high-pitched, breathless sound, "Tell me what you are." Luna closed her eyes tightly, and moaned theatrically,

"No, Draco, please!"

"You're a whore, Loony, my whore. Tell me!" He shook her head by he handful of her hair he held, roughly.

"Your whore!" She cried, her eyes scrunched tightly closed in apparent pain. Draco shook her again,

"Whose whore?" He asked, and when she answered,

"Draco Malfoy's whore!" He slammed her mouth back onto his cock. As he enjoyed the feeling of her lips around him, he found himself wondering why his father hadn't yet protested to the way he was behaving. With a quick glance to his right, he saw why.


	6. Chapter 6

Lucius Malfoy, along with Avery, Yaxley and McNair, lay slumped on the couches by the fire, tied up and gagged, and clearly unconscious. The three masked death eaters looked almost comical, as they still had their pants down.

Draco pulled Luna off of him by her hair, and she looked up at him, confused. When she saw where he was looking, she slowly rose to her feet, shakily, and tucked herself under his arm. He pulled her close. There was someone else in the room.

The tall, slender woman sat, leaning elegantly on the arm of Lucius' chair, legs crossed, one long-fingered, perfectly manicured hand, on her unconscious husband's shoulder. The woman was somehow able to look every part the loyal wife, Lucius' beautiful accessory, even given the bizarre and extreme circumstances. There was something different, however, about the way she held herself, something dangerous about her air, yet soothing and homely all the same. Draco couldn't place where he had felt this way before. All at once he felt himself once more a small child, safe and comfortable in his room, with his mother his protector, and a friend at his side. By the light of the fire, Narcissa Malfoy seemed to be regarding the couple intently, no sign of alarm on her face, only interest.

"Hello, mother." Draco's voice was calm, but the hand he held Luna with trembled, as he looked at the figure of a woman, a silent shadow illuminated by the fire. He suddenly felt exposed, more naked than skin deep, as though she could see through his flesh and into his soul, as she stood gracefully, abandoning her position by her husband, and walked towards them arms crossed in a disapproving manner. When she was less than a meter from where the pair stood, she stopped, and her head snapped down to look at Luna, and the way Draco held her so protectively, for what seemed like an age, before turning to her son. Her sharp movements reminded Draco of some sort of bird of prey, as they always did when she was angry over something.

"Draco." She said gently, and placed her hand his cheek. Her hand was cool, her touch like bone, "My son, please tell me, do you love this girl?"

Draco, who had, for some inexplicable reason, felt only slight embarrassment that his mother had caught him in such a compromising position, now felt even more confusion at her unexpected question. He recoiled from his mother's touch, and she let her hand fall from his bruised and flushed, but otherwise flawless, cheek.

"Mother, I can't-"

"Draco, this is very important." Narcissa's eyes, the same shade of luminous silver as her only son's, glared sternly into his. "I need to know if you are truly in love with this witch. Does she make your whole body, your very instincts spring to life in a way no other has before? Does the sight of her make you forget who you are? Please, my son, answer truthfully." Draco hung his head, once again feeling like a small child, as he knew that her words captured exactly how he felt about the girl.

"Yes." He whispered, and he looked back up to his mother with sadness, she raised one elegant eyebrow, as if to tell him to go on. "I never thought I could fall in love, least of all with someone like Luna." his voice cracked, "I tried to be cold and strong, like a Malfoy should be, mother, I tried not to let it happen, but I could feel her before I saw her," he looked down at the girl beneath his arm, to find that she was looking back at him, a dreamy, knowing look in her eye. "I could sense her when you was near," he continued to her, "it was like something was happening to me, something was drawing me to you, and I couldn't fight it." He closed his eyes, letting the tears fall, "I couldn't fight it."

"No. You couldn't." Much to Draco's surprise, Luna's clear and, although airy, strangely confident voice sounded from below his arm. His eyes snapped open again, to find her staring at his mother, her expression accusing. "How could you keep this from him, Narcissa?" Luna continued, and Draco looked from her to his mother, confused, "Look at what it has done to him, _look_." Luna gestured towards Draco, his tear-stained face, his pained expression, his bruised and naked body.

For the first time in Draco's living memory, Narcissa appeared to squirm uncomfortably, and looked to her feet, shamed. "Surely you knew, surely you must have known that your mate would find him alluring too."

"No," Narcissa snapped, looking back at Luna fiercly, "of course I never knew. Do you think I'd have allowed it to go on if I had? It was only this afternoon, when we came to visit Draco, when I saw what he had done to him," Narcissa let out a sob, "what he'd been doing to him, all along! And who is to blame but me?"

"But what about your mother?" Luna asked, "I will assume you are half-blooded, judging by the strength of the gene that Draco projects, how didn't you know from her what to expect?"

"My grandmother?" Draco questioned, confused, "What does she have to do with this? Please, what is going on?" He looked once again between Luna and his mother, the former of which was glaring at the older woman. Narcissa sighed.

"Come, the two of you had better sit down." With a wave of her arm, she levitated the three bound death eaters from the three-seater sofa, and deposited them roughly on the floor in the corner of the room. She then summoned two fresh sets of nightclothes from the wardrobe, and placed them in Luna and Draco's hands, summoned a house-elf and requested food for the two teenagers, before taking a seat herself in the single-seater armchair that her husband was not occupying, and waited.

"By Merlin, mother! How did you do all that without a wand?" Draco gaped at his mother, impressed, and she sighed again.

"Dress, Draco, then sit, and I shall explain that there is much about me, and indeed about yourself, which you do not know." Luna, who had already dressed herself, elbowed Draco out of his stupor.

"Ouch, quit it, Loony." he said, frowning, but Luna just rolled here eyes, and bounced over to her seat as he set about pulling his nightclothes on, albeit distractedly.

Once the Draco and Luna were sitting side by side on the elaborately carved sofa by the fireplace, and had eaten what Narcissa deemed a substantial enough amount of food, Narcissa began her explanation. Draco was secretly thankful that Luna was so near, as he found himself not quite as on-edge when she was so close to him. He wished he was brave enough to hold her close, and smell her hair, marveling at the fact that they had been so comfortably intimate, only moments ago. He hurriedly pushed the images of her on her knees, gagging on his long cock, to the side with a smirk, and turned to his mother.

"The reason" Narcissa began, her voice low and serious, and she looked deeply into Draco's eyes, "that I can do such powerful wandless magic, and the reason that you and I are so different, Draco, is because your grandmother, Druella Black, was not really your grandmother at all."

Draco opened his mouth to retort, but his mother held up a thin finger, and continued,

"You see Draco, your grandfather, Cygnus Black, my father, was quite a well-travelled man, and on his travels, he wasn't exactly faithful to dear Druella. On two separate occasions, he made women, aside from her, pregnant. What's worse, is that he grew attached to the two illegitimate daughters his affairs produced, one of which was my sister, your aunt, Andromeda, and the other, was me." Draco felt his blood run as cold as the snow outside, and, for a moment he almost forgot that Luna was with him.

"I knew, from when I was very young, that I was different. You see, it seems that my father had a special fascination with magical creatures. He believed that mixing pure, wizard blood with that of magical creatures was the best way to strengthen the wizarding race, and that it resulted in much more powerful magic than either of the two creatures had on their own. In some ways, he was right. Andromeda was supposed to be half-blood Metamorphmagus, but the magical powers of metamorphasis seemed to skip her, I, however, became much more powerful than my father had ever guessed. My powers weren't exactly the type that he had expected, though." Draco noticed a hint of disgust in Narcissa's eyes, and he too found himself to be disgusted.

"Poor Druella was forced to raise Andromeda and I as her own," his mother continued, "lest she disgrace herself and her family by outing the truth about her unfaithful husband, and his possible half-blooded, illegitimate children. Your dear, sweet Aunt Bellatrix is the only surviving daughter of Druella Black, and the only pure-blooded witch in my immediate family, to whom I am truly related." There was a pause, and the two witches present in the room studied Draco closely, both expecting some sort of angry reaction, as Draco was so prone to giving in such situations. After the brief silence, he spoke.

"Mother," Draco tested, "if you aren't a pure-blooded witch, then what the fuck are you?"

"Language, Draco." Narcissa reminded her son, before raising herself up in her chair proudly, "In answer to your question, my real mother was a Veela, which makes me a half-blood Veela, and you, my son, are one quarter-blood Veela."

All eyes were on Draco, as he processed this information.

"I'm what?" He said, irritably, "But that's impossible! Only girls can be-"

"Full-blooded Veela," interrupted Narcissa, "are indeed only female, however, quarter or even half-blood Veelas can be male, though it is rare in the case of half-bloods." Narcissa looked at Draco sadly, "And this, my son, is the reason that so many, including your own father, find you so irresistible."

Draco groaned, putting his head in his hands.

"The power of seduction, Draco, is not always a blessing of a power to have, especially when you cannot control it. I was lucky enough to have also inherited some of my mother's defensive skills," Narcissa held up her hand her fingers changed, before their very eyes, into sharp claws, "however, you, my pretty little bird, do not seem to have inherited that particular quality." Narcissa shook her hand, and it became normal once again.

"And you're only telling me this now?" Draco said, angrily.

"Yes, my son, but there's more. You must know that Veelas don't just have simple relationships, once they mate, they mate for life."

"What are you saying, Mother?" Draco shifted in his chair, uncomfortably.

"What I'm saying, is that you'd better be sure about this little whore before you sleep with her because there's no turning back." Narcissa snapped, "This was a close call here tonight with your father, but luckily I was here to stop it and you can now think the decision through a little more carefully."

Draco rose to his feet.

"Mother, have you no idea what has been going on under your nose for the past four years? That man there, your _husband_, has been sodomizing me, raping me, forcing me to do the most despicable things! I have lost what little self-respect I had, my body has been ruined because of this! I will never, never be able to regain the innocence I lost to him, my own father! How could you not know this was going to happen? How?"

Draco was shaking with rage, his fists curled tightly by his sides.

"And then," he continued, "you have the nerve to come in here, and call my Luna a whore!" Narcissa, too, rose to her feet, and Luna thought this a bad idea. The girl was growing used to Draco's mood-swings, and found that every time he was confused, he would lash out, she knew that his mother meeting his anger would only provoke him further. Then, she beifly wondered how her strawberries were doing, out in the cold snow all on their own.

"You must be careful, my son," Narcissa was saying, "you have the power to make others submit to you. Even the shyest, most innocent and strong willed women will throw themselves-"

"Mother, she is mine! She is mine to love and I won't give her up!" Draco's shell-pink lips set themselves in a hard, stubborn line, and he drew himself up to his full height, glaring daggers at his mother.

It was only when he realized that his mother had become unresponsive, her eyes wide and entranced, staring past him as though in a daze, that Luna spoke.

"It would seem that you have inherited some defensive skills after all, Draco." she said, in her airy and mild voice.


	7. Chapter 7

"Merlin, what's happened?" Draco asked, shaking his overtly gorgeous head.

"You've placed your mother into a trance." answered Luna, standing beside him as he examined his mother's face "I didn't think it worked on fellow Veelas, but it must be working on the half of your mother that is human." She looked thoughtfully at Narcissa, tilting her head to the side. "Either that, or she's got herself a nasty wrackspurt infestation..."

"Loony, what are you on about? How do I fix it?" Draco was distressed, although his mother had made him angry when she had insulted Luna, he had not meant to harm her. He loved his mother, despite her misgivings about Luna and him.

"Oh, you needn't worry." Luna said dreamily, "I expect she'll come round in an hour or two, it all depends on the strength of your-"

"An _hour_ or two?" he waved a hand in front of his mother's unblinking face, which had turned as white as a sheet.

"What of these other knobs here?" He gestured towards the three death eaters and then to his father, his eyes lingering over Lucius' limp form a little longer than the rest.

"I don't know what she's done to them." admitted Luna, "although I can't imagine she would've done anything to harm her mate, I mean, your father, so it can't be too much stronger than a stunning curse." When she looked back to Draco, he was staring at her intently, his silver eyes mesmerizing.

"Luna," he said softly, "do you think you only want me because I am part Veela?"

Luna was beginning to think that it was impossible to keep up with Draco's incessant mood-swings.

"Well, of course I do." answered Luna. Draco tilted his head to the side, taken aback by her brutal honesty. She took a step closer to him, and rested a hand onto his chest, looking up into his unusually emotive eyes. "But I also want you because you are three-quarters human." She said, "Besides, some people are immune to your charm, you know." Draco's eyes widened at that.

"You're immune to me?" he asked, and stepped away from her touch. Luna giggled, and then looked thoughtful for a moment,

"Probably only sometimes." she admitted, "I was pretty taken by you over there before." She gestured to the part of the room where the two had been prior to Narcissa's interruption, "In fact, as I recall, I was begging you to violate me. That doesn't seem like something I would say, does it?" Draco walked over to his bed, flopped down on it, and sighed.

"I don't know." he said, honestly. After a brief pause, he spoke again. "Luna, what if we had've, you know, had to go through with it before? Would I really have wanted only you, always?"

"Well, there's debate among some magi-zoologists, but essentially, yes, Veelas mate for life." There was a pause, Luna came to lie next to Draco on the bed and they both stared up at the high ceiling for some time, before Luna spoke again. "It's _you_ I want, Draco." She said, "Not just because you are part Veela, or because you're a Malfoy," she paused, "or because I feel sorry for you because of what your father does to you." Luna saw Draco stiffen out of the corner of her eye at this last bit.

"Brilliant Loony." Draco snapped, his tone dripping with sarcasm. "I can assure you, there's no need to 'feel sorry' for me. My father _loves_ me. Besides, I should be feeling sorry for _you_, you're the one who's father is a nutcase, you're the one who's a prisoner here!" Draco's voice began to raise, and his body began to shake as he lifted himself to a sitting position. Luna shrank back on the bed as he began to rise over her.

"_My_ prisoner." He snarled, putting his hands on either side of her and holding himself over her like a cage. "You might as well be an orphan Loony, you'll never see either of your parents again."

Hurt filled Luna's normally bright eyes, and she turned her face away from his. How could he be so beautiful, and yet so cruel?

Draco felt sick, but he held his silence, stubbornly.

"You don't have to be so hurtful, Draco." Luna said in a painfully quiet voice, "I don't understand why you have to lash out at me like that. I _love_ you, and you said you loved me too. You're meant to be kind to the people you love."

Draco took Luna's small face in his long-fingered hand, gripping her cheeks tightly and pulling her back to face him. Their lips were an inch apart, and she felt his hot breath on her face.

"Look at me." He growled, and she shivered, although she couldn't tell whether it was from fear, or from the fact that she had suddenly become hyper-aware of just how close their bodies were, pressed together in this way. His face softened, "Luna, I can't even leave this place because I'm so scared of the outside world. I _want_ to love you, but if I'm not a Malfoy, then I'm nothing. I'm a pathetic excuse for a man." He released Luna's face, a look of pure disgust on his perfect face. "The only sex I've ever had has been with my own _father, _I can't even defend myself, and I can't even protect you." Draco's voice was raw with emotion, and the liquid silver of his eyes swirled with intensity.

"Draco," Luna said quietly from beneath him, "that's not true. You have protected me. Last night, you stood up to a room of death eaters for me at the party, even though you knew your father might kill you for it. And he almost did. Then later, you sacrificed yourself for me, letting your father rape you, even though you were injured and weak, to stop him from taking me. Tonight, you stood up to your own _mother_ for me!" Draco closed his eyes at her words, as if not believing her. "You're not nothing," Luna said, in a soft voice, "Draco, you're everything."

Draco dropped his forehead onto hers, and kept his eyes closed tightly.

"You're so innocent, my Luna." He said, "So naive, so pure. You never even had a chance."

"But you gave me a chance." Luna whispered back.

Suddenly, Draco's eyes snapped open, his expression lighting up.

"Luna, a chance.. That's what we've needed." He hissed, his voice was different, more excited and urgent. Luna looked at him, her eyes wide with confusion. "And now we've got one... Merlin, what are we doing?" With that, Draco lifted Luna into his arms and ran to his wardrobe, grabbing his wand on the way. "The house, it can only track my blood if it's pure! And my blood's not pure, is it?" He set her on her feet as he grabbed a trunk and frantically began packing. "I'm getting you out of here." He said simply.

A short time later, Luna and Draco were running through the snow, towards the outskirts of the Manor grounds. They had packed some 'essentials' and shrunk them into a manageable-sized trunk, with some clothes of Narcissa's for Luna that Draco had insisted upon. Luna thought that the long, silver, flowing dress that he had made her wear was too much, let alone the low-heeled shoes, and she had complained that they might be impractical. But the dress had always been Draco's favorite, and he insisted Luna wear it as they made their escape. Besides, how often had he had the freedom to enter his parent's private chambers without their consent, and not give a damn?

Draco had insisted that they go there before they left the Manor, for a few items that he wouldn't tell her about, which he deemed 'essential family heirlooms', that he just couldn't leave without. Luna had changed into Narcissa's dress, and packed more of the older woman's clothes, but not without leaving an apologetic note and some fresh strawberries in their place. It would have been rude not to, after all.

As Draco ran, his hand in hers, leading her through the open field, Luna found herself marveling at his beauty once again. She felt that everything within a radius of Draco became more beautiful, the white snow sparkled silver, the air became crisper, his light touched everything around him, even her. Luna Lovegood, for the first time in her life, felt beautiful.

Once they had run down a slight gully (which Luna would have slipped down in her shoes had Draco not been there to support her), Draco stopped and spun around to face her. Her reverie was broken now that she was able to see the cuts and bruises on his face once more, and she felt saddened by the reminder of what he'd been through. There was a wild fire in his eyes, though, which she had never seen before. He took her face in his hands.

"Luna, I have never done anything so crazy." He said, gasping for air, "It's so exhilarating." Luna just smiled, looking up at him with her wide eyes, and after a moment to catch their breaths, he brought his lips down to hers, kissing her with an elated passion that made her feel as if there were a swarm of nargles fluttering around inside her stomach. When he drew back, Luna kept her eyes closed serenely, savoring the memory of this moment and Draco's rare happiness, and the life she had seen in his eyes. She opened them slowly when he asked if she was ready, and nodded, taking his outstretched arm. With one last look in the direction of Malfoy Manor, his family home, their prison, he turned on his heel, apparating them away.

All that was left in their place was the lightly falling snow.


End file.
